My Immortal
by PunkRockStar87
Summary: Just trying to piece in my head what happened between Phil & Amy and how they got back together, so I just made it up based on actual events I guess.
1. Chapter 1

He didn't know why he was thinking about her again. They had been broke up for close to a year now and he had moved on, he had a girlfriend now.

But here he was again, thinking about *her*. He had been the one to end things, claiming that they were too different when he knew damn well how perfect and how right they felt. But he knew he was in too deep because she had consumed his thoughts, his dreams, he would've done anything for her. And he realized that was a weakness.

The last girl he felt that way about had destroyed him! He didn't need that pain. But he fell in love with her, and he knew she loved him as well. It was all too evident in her beautiful hazel eyes. He knew she was the real deal because she was still that same woman he met years ago before she became the legendary Lita. She had such a big, kind heart and that's what made him love her.

_No_ he thought, _stop thinking about her!_ _You have a girlfriend and you love her._ Phil Brooks shook his head and ran a hand through his short jet black hair. He grabbed his Swellers hoodie off the locker room bench and walked outside. He put on the hoodie, placed his ear buds in his ears, pressed play on his ipod and took off running. He needed to get his mind in the right place. He had a big night.

_Later that same day..._

The woman took a deep breath and opened one of the doors to the arena. It had been awhile since she had been backstage and while a huge part of her was excited, she was also nervous. She knew there was a great chance of running into *him* here and she wasn't sure if she could handle that on the other hand, she knew her friends would be thrilled to see her. The woman flipped her long brown hair over her shoulder as she looked over at the other young woman walking beside her.  
She smiled and said "So Trish, where are these guys at?! I can't wait to see them!"  
Her best friend over so many years looked back at her and smiled huge.  
"I know! I can't either! They are going to be so surprised to see who I drug along with me tonight!" Trish Stratus said practically bursting with excitement.

She grabbed the woman's hand and ran down the hallway to the locker-room. Her friend laughed throatily. Oh how she loved this woman.  
The two women finally made it down to the door to the locker-room and before she opened the door, Trish looked to her friend and put a finger to her lips as if to say "SHUSH" and motioned for Amy to stand by the wall outside the doorway. Trish walked in.

In the locker room-  
All the guys immediately ran over to Trish and gave her hugs-happy to see her. John Cena and Adam Copeland just laughed.  
"Okay, Guys, let a woman breathe!" Trish said as Kofi and Santino let go of her embrace.

She laughed and then smiled over at Adam and John who were approaching her next.  
"So, where's this great surprise you have?" Adam asked like a little kid in a candy store.

Trish smiled and let her eyes scan the room, looking for the one person who would probably put her best friend in a foul mood. She spotted him quickly sitting in the corner conversing with his new girlfriend Beth and Kofi Kingston.

She turned back to Adam and John who looked at her expectantly and said "Oh you know, just someone we all 3 know very well."

She winked at them and motioned toward the doorway for the young woman to come on. As on cue, she walked into the room.

"Hey guys" She said. She smiled at their surprised looks.  
"Amy?" Adam & John said in unison.

She giggled a bit and shook her head.

"Well holy moly, come here!" John finally said wrapping his arms around the beautiful former diva known as Lita.

Once she was outta his embrace, she glanced over at Adam and grinned.

"Well, are you just gonna said there with that stupid look on your face or are you gonna hug me?" She teased.

Adam snapped out of his trance and swooped her in his arms. "It's so great having you here!" He said into her ear.

"Missed you so much." Amy smiled as she was still hugging him, closed her eyes and then opened them immediately regretting it when she met someone else's eyes across the room, the man responsible for her not being around here over the last year, the man who had broken her heart so badly, her ex-boyfriend, Phil Brooks.


	2. Chapter 2

He couldn't seem to break the eye contact with her. Those gorgeous, hazel eyes, the ones that had often haunted him in his dreams, were so full of emotions. There was happiness for a split second then angry and now great sadness. The amount of saddness he saw in them nearly broke his heart all over again. He knew he was the reason behind that sadness and he finally tore away his gaze. He looked back over to his side at his girlfriend, Beth, still trying to shake off whatever the hell it was that he was feeling. Realizing that Beth had said something to him, he shook his head and said "What, baby?" Beth showed concern and put her hand on his cheek. "I said, are you okay with me and Vickie going out for a couple of drinks tonight? Are you feeling well?" Phil shook his head again and cleared his throat. "Yeah, I'm fine, just thinking about tonight's segment. Yeah, I don't care if you and Vickie go out tonight, I need some time to myself anyways." He forced a smile and gave her a hug, still in shock from seeing his ex-girlfriend. "Well, okay, babe. As long as you're okay. I'm going to go get ready for a match. I call you later?" Beth said reaching for his hand in one hand, and grabbing her bag off the floor with the other. Phil squeezed her hand and smiled again. "Yeah, that's fine." Phil said. "Okay," Beth leaned in for a kiss and Phil returned it, hoping Amy wasn't watching. He couldn't bear the thought of hurting her again. Beth left the locker room and Phil sat back down in his chair and started lacing up his boots. He noticed it was suddenly quiet in there so he looked around and noticed mostly everyone was gone. John Cena, Adam, Jay, Kofi, even Trish...and Amy...weren't even there. He knew Adam was here cheering Jay on because Jay had a big segment and match against *him* tonight. Trish, she was probably here to see John for awhile, that was normal. But what wasn't normal was Amy being here. He wondered why Amy was here. She wasn't known to do very many appearences with the WWE, after how horribly they treated her when she retired. He recalled a time when she clearly did not want anything to do with WWE. And how that took a toll on their relationship. He wondered if she would even want to talk to him. God, how he missed her smile, her laugh, that sweet southern accent of hers that he could never get enough of. He wanted more than anything to just be her friend again. He decided that after the show, he was going to find out.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: THANKS FOR THE REVIEW! WILL TRY TO UPDATE EVERY DAY!

CHAPTER 3

Amy was walking down the hallway of the arena, heading to the caterating room. She missed her friends, sure, but she had to excuse herself for she was starving. She hadn't aten anything all day. Adam had offered to come with her but she politely refused him, saying she needed time to just kind of soak things in before the show had started. Adam understood but still seemed concerned about her. She smiled at the thought of him. He was such a good friend, even after all the hell they had been through many years ago. He was such a sweetheart. But then her thoughts drifted back to those of her ex-boyfriend, Phil Brooks. She couldn't forget the way he had looked at her in the locker-room. Pain, regret all showed in his eyes. She was going to find him after the show and have a talk. Well, if she'd ever gather any courage.

All of sudden, she felt something vibrating in the pocket of her jeans. She reached down in her pocket and retrieved her cell phone. 1 missed call from Mom. She had forgotten to call her mother when her and Trish had landed in Boston earlier today. She decided to send her mom a text message, not one for talking on the phone much anymore, and wasn't paying attention to where she was walking when her body collided with anothers as she rounded the corner. Amy stumbled back a few feet from the impact of conclusion and fell on her bottom. She opened her mouth to apologize then stopped as she realized who it was that she had collided with.

"Amy! I'm sorry! I wasn't paying attention to where I was going! Here, let me help you up." The tall male said with an apologetic look and reached out for her hand, attempting to help her up.

She reluctantly took his hand and forced a smile. He helped her to feet, still apologizing.

"Again, I'm sorry!"

"Phil, it's okay, I wasn't paying attention to where I was going so it was my fault. I'm sorry." She said avoiding eye contact. She instead focused on the shirt he was wearing, his new Punk shirt.

Phil noticed that she avoiding looking at him in the eyes and it pained his heart. He disgusted her that much eh?

"Well I was just going to catering so, I will see you around." She said walking past him. Phil knew he had say something.

"Amy, wait!" He almost yelled. She turned around in midstep and looked up at him, with curiosity. He took a step closer, with a deep breath, his eyes on hers now. Those beautiful hazel eyes he had missed so much.

"What's up,?" She asked.

"Um, would you mind if I joined you in catering? We could catch up a bit. It's been awhile and I've uh, well, I've missed you." Phil said almost as if he were shy.

_That's crazy! I'm not a shy person, or nervous. I'm the voice of the voiceless!_ Phil thought, _but then again, this is Amy, my sweet Amy_.

This had taken Amy by surprise as she still had not said anything. Phil hung his head and threw his hands in the air.

"Okay, I get it. See you around" He turned away from her, and in midstep he felt a hand on his arm spinning him back around.

He looked confused.

"It's okay, Phil. Yeah I wouldn't mind a little catching up. It has been forever."

And for the first time since she had gotten there, she smiled a real smile at him. He grinned back at her.

_Maybe, just maybe, she did forgive me,_ Phil thought.

Surprising him even further, she stuck out her arm and said "Shall we?"

Phil linked his arm in hers and replied "I thought you'd never ask..."


	4. Chapter 4

CHAPTER FOUR

Amy leaned back in her chair laughing at the story Phil was currently telling her about Daniel Bryan. She couldn't believe she was actually sitting here talking to him again. She never thought she'd see the day.

"So, AJ said yes to the way he proposed? that's sweet in a way." Amy said trying to control her laughter now. Phil grinned at her.

"Still a hopeles romantic, aren't you?" He teased. Amy rolled her eyes, still smiling.

"Of course, I am. So are you, from what I've heard...you and Beth huh?" Amy said softly. Phil shifted uncomfortably in his seat and looked down at his plate.

"Uh yeah, um, just kind of happened." He said still not looking up at her.

Amy reached her hand across the table and grasped his hand softly. Phil looked up at the contact, then directly into her eyes. Those eyes..

"I'm happy for you, really I am. I'm glad you found someone that is who you want to be with." Amy appeared to give him a genuine smile but inside she was dying. Oh how she still loved him. But she did want him to be happy.

"Thanks...but how about you? Still with that Shane guy?" Phil asked taking a bit of his salad. Amy released his hand. She shook her head.

"No, we split. I just didn't feel...the connection, anymore, ya know?" She replied. Phil nodded his head and proceeded to ask what had been on his mind since he saw her.

"So, are you coming back to wrestling or what's up? why are you here?" Phil asked. Amy finished her meal and pushed her plate up in front of her. "Well, no. I'm here to support a friend." Amy said gently. Phil gave her a curious look.

"Who?" Before Amy could answer his question, Phil's cell phone started ringing. He took his phone out of his pocket and debated on whether to answer it or not. It was Beth. He pressed ignore, he was busy enjoying his time with Amy and he figured he'd call Beth back in a bit.

"Adam. He said he just has this weird feeling about something and he needed a good friend to kind of watch over him. I'm that good friend." Amy said. Phil finished his salad and they both got up to empty their trays. As they were walking, they contiuned their conversation.

"That's rad. You and him getting back together huh?" Phil interrogated. Amy was taken aback as she had not expected that question. She decided that she was gonna just be honest.

"Oh, you never know bout me and him. Think now we may give it a go since we don't have the media and fans down our necks." She smiled at Phil as he took her tray and threw it away. He tried his best to hide the hurt on his face.

"Yeah. Know how that is. Look, Ames, um, can we hang out later? The Bouncing Souls are in town and after the show maybe, we can catch them? I'd hang longer but I have to prepare for my match tonight." Phil said rather quickly.

"Absolutely! That'd be so much fun!" Amy said excitedly. She leaned up and gave Phil a hug, surprising him, but he quickly wrapped his arms around her waist. Man she feels so good here. He thought. He let go, almost too soon and headed back to his locker room. Man, was he in trouble.


	5. Chapter 5---Eavesdropping!

MY IMMORTAL PART 5

Phil finished putting his gear on and stood up from his seat in the locker room. He couldn't stop grinning it seemed. He was just so happy that Amy was back again. And they were now on speaking terms. He started fixing the tape on his hands when his cell phone started ringing again. He picked it up from the bench and sighed. Beth, again. Twice in ten minutes, that's gotta be a new record, he thought.

"Hello?" He answered.

"Hey babe. I tried calling you earlier, what's up? something wrong?" His girlfriend sounded kind of worried. Damn, I'm an asshole. Phil thought. It wasn't normal for him to not answer immediatley to her when she contacted him. But he didn't want to interrupt his conversation with Amy.

"Yeah, I'm sorry. I was catching up with an old friend." Phil said bracin himself for the interrogation he knew he was gonna get.

"Oh, yeah, who?" Beth asked on the other side of the phone.

"Amy. I ran into her in caterating and we just talked for a few minutes." He paused as it had gone quiet on the other line. He wondered if she had hung up.

"Oh."

"Yeah."

"Is she back to full time wrestling then?"

"Nah, she's here supporting Adam." A sigh of relief Phil heard.

"Well, I've heard rumors that they were getting back together. I guess, it's true. I hope they are happy."

"Yeah, me too."

"Well hunny, I've got to get off here, I just wanted to wish you luck before your match tonight and I'll call you later. And I'll see you Wednesday."

"Alright, thanks babe. I will talk to you then."

"Bye"

"Bye"

Phil hit the end button on his phone and let out a sigh. So the conversation wasn't bad as he had expected. It could have been much worse. Beth was definitely the jealous type, just as Maria, his ex, used to be. He couldn't stand that. There was no reason to be jealous! Phil was a very faithful boyfriend and very honest, he had many female friends, but that's all they were! When he was with someone, he was truly with that person. Not anyone else. He just wish he would have a girlfriend that would trust him and not suspect him of hitting on or cheating on them with someone else. Like Amy had been. She was so opposite of Beth. When they were together, Amy didn't care that he had friends that were his exes. She completely trusted him and she never showed one sign of jealousy. Neither did he...okay, so her still talking to Matt & Jeff Hardy during their relationship didn't set well with him, as he had pure dislike toward the Hardy brothers. But he knew Amy would never betray him, reguardless of what happened in 2005 with her and Adam and Matt. Beth on the other hand, was overly jealous. If Phil would even look at another girl, she'd be mad but she'd never mention it. Phil could just tell in her body language. Ridding himself of those thoughts, he focused on the match he had tonight and one week til Wrestlemania. He walked out of the lockerroom and headed towards the ring.

***LATER THAT SAME EVENING****

Phil was walking backstage after his long match against Daniel Byran. He was still outta breath. He decided to stop outside of a lockerroom door and his ears perked up against the wall when he heard that sweet familar voice.

"You know, Trish, I'm so glad I gave you that idea of doing yoga. Who knew you'd start your own  
yoga business."

He heard her laugh. He could almost picture her smile. And that made him smile again.

"I know, right? Oh Amy, I'm so happy! Everything just feels...good right now." A voice he recognized as one of the legendary divas Trish stratus say. He heard nothing, as it got quite for a few minutes and then he heard Trish's voice again.

"But how are you holding up? I mean, seeing Phil and all?" Silence for a minute.

"Well, Trish, you're my best friend and I certianly have never lied to you. It's just...hard, ya know? Because I cared so much for him and it still hurts a little cause we were best friends before we dated and now we're back at square one again. And I'm really trying to accept that I just wasn't what he wanted. But I'd like to think we can become close again, but who knows what Beth will think?"

"Oh I know girl. She seemed pretty loco over John a few years ago. Like, she hated him having female friends."

"I know! And that's all it would be between me and Phil." Phil felt his heart sink at those words but continued to listen.

"I know hun. But what about Adam?"

"What about him?"

"Amy, are you blind? It's so obvious that he is still very fond of you! I see how he looks at you! Pure adoration. And the way he was talking to John, it seems as though you guys are atleast trying?"

"Well...we weren't going to tell anyone just yet BUT seeing as he told John and you're going to kill me if I don't tell you, we are going to try to date again. Take things slow and see where they go."

"Is that what you really want?"

"Oh, I don't know, Trish, I really don't. I'm just not sure how I feel toward anyone anymore."

"NOT EVEN ME?" *laughter*

"Oh, girl, you know I love you!" more laughter. Phil backed away from the door and began walking down the hallway again, a little more than disturbed by the conversation he just overheard. He needed to have a talk with Amy soon. He wanted her to know that it really was *his* fault that they broke up, that he was scared and there was nothing wrong with her. He couldn't believe she blamed herself still.


End file.
